danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheLastHappyPotato/When your character is so complicated they need a blog post
Yeah this is for Rasen's adventure game, no it's not done... Name: Amalgam *'Backstory/Motive: ' Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Darkness, and Light. '' ''The 8 sections of Tokeino were once one with one another, but a vile Sorcerer from a foreign plane of existence attempted to destroy the entire land by separating all the sections. He managed to come very close, but the Lord of then Tokeino managed to infuse the essence of of each section into one being, who's very existence managed to keep the elements together enough to survive (Else the lack of Water, Heat, Light, or any other element cause the other elements to fall individually). Amalgam feels a bit unsettled about being a living Maguffin as well as the only thing stopping the world from ending, so their wish is for the "Lord of then" to be resurrected and create something more reliable to keep everything from falling apart ... And if they can't do that, then they'd at least like to make sure the Sorcerer was destroyed Stats *HP: 10 (60) *Strength: 7 (16) *Defense: 0 (0) *Stamina: 4 (2) *Magic: 4 (2) *Speed: 5 Skills: *'Gaia's Wrath:' Amalgam focuses on an element, and allows it to emerge, entering Earth, Wind, Water, or Lightning form. Amalgam is stuck in this form for 3 rounds, but after those 3 they can choose when to leave it, even if it is not their turn.' (15 turn cooldown)' *'Elemental Surge: '''Amalgam briefly allows an element to come to the surface, using a skill from one of their forms. They must still have access to the form they copy from.' (Cooldown equal to copied skill)' Spells: *'Ritual of Change:' Amalgam performs a ritual, entering Fire Ice, Darkness, or Light form. Amalgam is stuck in this form for 3 rounds, but after those 3 they can choose when to leave it, even if it is not their turn. '(15 turn cooldown)' *'Mystical Elemental:' Amalgam casts a spell, using a spell from one of their forms. '(Cooldown equal to copied spell)' Passives: *'The Amalgam: Amalgam's connection to the elements is contained within their human form, and is normally suppressed within them. While Amalgam is normally strong enough to suppress the elements (it's literally what they were created to do after all) or only let one out at a time, some circumstances will cause something to happen. - If Amalgam is killed in this human form, they will immediately enter one of their other forms at utter random. - If Amalgam is ever killed while in one of his forms,'' '''he permanently loses access to that form! (and is also dead) ''The only way to gain a form back after losing it, is if someone ridiculously powerful restores it, or the ruler of the respective land does. (Don could restore it with Weakened Wish, but an opponent would gain the form as well...) - If this passive is disabled in any way, every single form exits Amalgam and exists separately from him. Each form is still under Amalgam's control, and can rejoin him once the passive is undisabled. - If all of Amalgam's forms are ever slain AND Amalgam is knocked out, Amalgam and all of their allies are immediately transported to a different plane of existence and must fight every single form at once. If Amalgam's side loses, everything is lost as the elements are permanently seperated, all life is sent to limbo, and only altering time can possibly save things. If Amalgam's side wins, copies of his forms (along with "The Amalgam", and whichever of "Gaia's wrath" and "Ritual of Change" is the appropriate one) are distributed as evenly as possible between his allies, while Amalgam gains one of his forms back (They choose which). NOTE: The opponents do not know about this, and instinctively believe it to be a lie if claimed. *'Depths of power:' While in this human form, Amalgam always has up to 2 passives from the forms they have access to, and can change which 2 they have on their turn or at the beginning of combat. Amalgam cannot have 2 passives from the same form. ---- FORMS: '(Note: All the forms have 70 stat points and 5 ability slots) ---- Name: Earth Backstory/Motive: Stats *HP: 33 (175) *Strength: 22 (46) *Defense: 15 (15) *Stamina: 6 (3) *Magic: 0 (0) *Speed: 5 Skills: *'Rock Throw: Earth generates and throws some landmass at an opponent. Said Opponent is stuck under A Rock, and must put one of their skills/spells on cooldown without using it, before they can act otherwise. They also take (Basic attack damage) damage when it strikes them. (7 turn cooldown) *'Burrow: '''If Earth is around literal earth, he may immerse himself into it, healing 5X health, but being removed from the fight for X turns '(X turn cooldown)' *'Bonk:' Earth deals damage to an opponent equal to Earth's Defense stat '(No cooldown)' Spells: *None. Passives: * '''Rock Solid: '''Earth's strength is doubled. * '''Rocks disapprove of your Magic: '''Earth's defense applies to spells. In addition, Earth cannot be affected by Geomancers, should they attempt to manipulate Earth's form using Magic. (Like Dave) ---- Name: Wind Backstory/Motive: Stats *HP: 16 (90) *Strength: 9 (20) *Defense: 0 (0) *Stamina: 16 (8) *Magic: 4 (2) *Speed: 10 Skills: *'Guiding Wind: The Wind guides either an Opponent or an ally's attacks. If the Wind guides an opponent, the Opponent's next attack will only deal damage equal to their strength stat, and cannot crit. If the Wind guides an ally, they may make 2x the attacks they normally would, and their attacks act as the opponent has 50% the defense they actually do (Rounded up, so 5 defense becomes 3 reduction) '''(No cooldown) *'Wind Whap:' The Wind deals a # of basic attacks equal to their current speed. This is divided however the Wind Chooses. (Speed # turn cooldown) *'Cool Wind:' The Wind reduces any cooldown by X, and heals any ally by 2X. (X cannot be greater than 10). (2X turn cooldown) *'Tornado:' A tornado appears. The tornado will attempt to sweep all opponents into it on their respective turns. To avoid this fate, an opponent must put one of their Skills or Spells on cooldown. Failure to do so will cause the opponent to be swept into the tornado, making them unable to basic attack, and causing them to take 10 damage at the start of each of their turns (12 turn cooldown) Spells: *'Wind Dance:' Wind performs the Wind Dance for an character. Said character cannot be knocked out until they take a turn next round. When the next round begins, their speed is doubled, it cannot be reduced for any reason, they may make 2 basic attacks per turn, and they take a single turn before anyone else does. (10 turn cooldown) *'"Experts say... it was the Wind!":' The Wind uses a Skill or Spell of an ally as if it were their own spell.' (Cooldown equal to 2x the cooldown of the imitated Skill/Spell)' Passives: * Living Wind: Wind takes 1/4 damage (rounded DOWN) from basic attacks. * Graceful Wind: The Wind's speed stat is doubled. * Just harmless wind: If the wind only does 0-1 things on their turn, they will become utterly intangible, becoming immune to being affected by anything until their next turn. ---- Name: Water Backstory/Motive: Stats *HP: 15 (85) *Strength: 4 (10) *Defense: 5 (5) *Stamina: 20 (10) *Magic: 6 (3) *Speed: 10 Skills: *'Water Polo:' Water throws a ball of water at an opponent, dealing damage equal to their strength. They then take 1 damage.' (No cooldown)' *'Sponge: '''Water jerks moisture out of a creature. If the creature is organic or otherwise uses liquid to function, their hp multiplier changes to 3x their health stat, rather than 5x. Their current and Maximum health are reduced accordingly. '(10 turn cooldown)' *'Water Grave:' Water conjures water from his allies dealing damage amongst them and him, equal to 1/4 of an opponent's current hp. Water then uses the water to create a grave that drags an opponent into the ground. The Water grave has health equal to the damage dealth to the allies, and the opponent cannot target anything but the grave until it is destroyed. The opponent takes 10 damage at the start of each of their turns while the Water Grave exists. '(10 turn cooldown)' Spells: *'Conjured Waterball:' Water summons a ball of water and throws it at an opponent, dealing damage equal to their magic. '(No cooldown)' *'Healing Waters:' Water bathes an ally in healing waters. The ally heals 20 health. '(4 turn cooldown)' Passives: * '''Living Water: '''Water cannot be drowned, damaged by water, or damaged by fire. * '''Absorbant: '''Water takes 1/2 damage from Attacks and Skills (Before applying defense) ---- Name: Fire Backstory/Motive: Stats *HP: 18 (100) *Strength: 12 (26) *Defense: 0 (0) *Stamina: 0 (0) *Magic: 10 (10) *Speed: 10 Skills: *None Spells: *'Fire Bolt: Fire deals damage equal to their Magic Stat to one Opponent. (No cooldown)' *'Mini-Fireball:' Fire deals basic attacks to 3 opponents' (3 turn cooldown)' *'Flame-Blade:' Fire enhances an ally's weapon with firey magic, increasing an opponent's attack stat by 5 for the remainder of the round.' (5 turn cooldown)' *'Large-Fireball:' Fire deals 2 basic attacks to all but one opponent '(6 turn cooldown)' *'Flaming Dash:' Fire runs into a number of opponents equal to their speed, dealing damage equal to their strength to all of them. '(4 turn cooldown)' *'Scorch:' Fire melts an opponent's skin with intense heat, dealing damage equal to the opponent's Defense + their health stat. '(10 turn cooldown)' *'New Sun:' Fire does nothing on their turn but direct their energy towards creating a flaming ball. On Fire's turn, they may choose to unleash the ball, or increase it's power. For each turn spent creating the Flaming Ball, it does 5 extra damage + (the amount of turns spent so far) to each opponent when unleashed. (For example, if Fire spends 4 turns increasing the ball's power, it will deal 5+6+7+8 damage) '(Turns taken x2 cooldown)' *'Supernova: Fire halves the stats of two opponents for 5 of their turns. '''(7 turn cooldown) Passives: * Inately Magic: Fire can cast a number of spells each round equal to their magic stat, rather than /2. ---- Name: Ice Backstory/Motive: Stats *HP: 30 (160) *Strength: 9 (20) *Defense: 10 (10) *Stamina: 6 (3) *Magic: 10 (5) *Speed: 5 Skills: *'Ice Javelin:' Ice plunges an Ice Javelin into an opponent, dealing 2.5x her basic attack damage.' (3 turn cooldown)' Spells: *'Snowball Swarm:' Ice summons 4X snowballs to pummel her opponents. Each snowball deals 1 damage. X cannot exceed Ice's Magic stat.' (X turn cooldown)' *'Hail:' Ice makes it hail around the opponents. Each opponent takes 4 damage for every action they take for the remainder of this round.' (5 turn cooldown)' Passives: * An Ice Person: Ice's speed cannot be reduced, nor can they be stunned. * Brittle: Ice takes double damage from basic attacks, but 1/2 damage from Spells (Before defense is applied) ---- Name: Lightning Backstory/Motive: Stats *HP: 14 (80) *Strength: 9 (20) *Defense: 10 (10) *Stamina: 8 (4) *Magic: 4 (2) *Speed: 20 Skills: *'Zap:' Lighting makes a basic attack against an opponent. (No cooldown) *'Thunderclap:' Lightning creates a thunderwave, dealing 5 damage to up to 6 opponents. (5 turn cooldown) *'Lightning Speed: '''Lightning creates a Lightning Bolt for an ally to ride on. Their speed increases by 20 for the next round.' (No Cooldown, Usable a maximum of once per round)' Spells: *'Thundercloud:' Lightning creates a cloud that strikes bolts of Lightning down. On each of Lightning's turns, the Cloud blasts a bolt of Lightning down onto the battlefield. If the bolt strikes an opponent, it deals 10 damage. It is strikes an ally, it heals 10 health. This cloud lasts for 3 rounds, including the current one. '(10 turn cooldown)' *'Lightning Bolt:' Lightning summons a Bolt of Lightning, and throws it at an opponent. This deals damage equal to Lightning's current health. '(Damage/10 turn cooldown)' Passives: * '''Living Lightning:' If Lighting would be knocked out, she instead escapes to the skies, coming back with full health at the start of the next round. This only happens a maximum of once per fight. ---- Name: Darkness Backstory/Motive: Stats *HP: 33 (264) *Strength: 4 (10) *Defense: 6+6 (12) *Stamina: 3 (6) *Magic: 3 (6) *Speed: 7 Skills: *'Decay:' Darkness infuses a opponent with their own blackened essense, taking X damage to deal 5X damage to an opponent. (X-1 turn cooldown) *'Spectre: '''Darkness creates a spectre of Amalgam's natural self. This spectre has the same stats/skills/spells as Amalgam's human form, but does not have "Gaia's Wrath", "Ritual of Change", or "The Amalgam". (Basically the spectre has Access to every single form for all intents and purposes, but it cannot transform into them, even upon death) '(20 turn cooldown)' Spells: *'Shade:' Darkness embraces herself, cooling themselves and some allies. Darkness spreads 10X health for healing amongst herself and her allies. '(X+1 turn cooldown)' *'Shadows:' Darkness surrounds a character in shadows, making them unable to use basic attacks or skills, but also making them untargettable, even by randomness (AOE can still hit them). This wears off either when Darkness chooses to let it, or when the character uses their turn doing nothing but getting out of the shadows. '(15 turn cooldown)' Passives: * '''Enveloping Darkness:' Rather than the normal turn-taking order, Darkness takes turns at her speed -1 every time (So taking a turn at speed 10, 9, 8, 7, ect) * Inate Power: '''Darkness can cast spells equal to 2x her magic, and use skills equal to her 2x her stamina. Her defense is equal to the total of the skills/spells she can use, and cannot be increased/decreased by anything else. * '''Literally Darkness: Darkness cannot be damaged by basic attacks, and their basic attacks completely ignore defense, or anything else that'd reduce damage. * Unkillable Shadows: Darkness gains health equal to 8x their health stat +10 rather than 5x +10. ---- Name: Light Backstory/Motive: Stats *HP: 10 (60) *Strength: 4 (10) *Defense: 0 (0) *Stamina: 8 (4) *Magic: 14 (7) *Speed: 19 Skills: *'Lightspeed Dash:' Light rams through a number of opponents equal to his speed, dealing a basic attack to each. (4 turn cooldown) Spells: *'Trick of the Light:' Light causes a duplicate of a character to appear until Light takes a turn again. Whenever that character would be targeted by anyone but Light, the duplicate has a 50% chance of being the one struck. (No cooldown) *'Blinding Light:' Light blinds up to 4 opponents for the rest of the current round. While Blinded, the damage they do is halved, and all attacks/skills/spells they use that would otherwise affect Light, completely miss and do not affect him at all. (8 turn cooldown) *'Pure Light:' Light ascends into pure light for a moment, effectively being removed from the fight for X turns. When they come back, they'll have healed by 5X, count as having used 0 skills/spells and will have nothing on cooldown. X cannot be 0. (X turn cooldown) Passives: *'Speed of Light: '''Rather than the normal turn-taking order, Light takes turns at his speed -2 every time (So taking a turn at speed 19, 17, 15, 13, ect) *'Light:''' Light takes 1/2 damage from all attacks/skills/spells. This only applies to the initial damage, so if an attack say, poisons him, he takes full damage from the poison as it is a lingering effect. ---- ? Category:Blog posts